


Forgiven

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Cat's Song [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Set in the Songs timeline, directly after the epilogue.





	Forgiven

City rain did not ever smell quite like rain on the sea, or in the forest. There was something unique about wet pavement and the humid haze of streetlights that took Thea back to nights spent in her apartment in Denerim, before she’d had her house built in the country. Nights that were somehow similar, and yet utterly different from this one.

This time, there would be no drawn out, reluctant goodbyes in the morning. There would be still be whispered plans about the future from beneath the sheets, but this time they would be planning for weeks and months out, rather than hours or days, because now they could actually build that future together. The dawn would no longer mean pretending. For the first time in years, Thea could enjoy the sunrise as much as she did her starlight.

She inhaled deeply, breathing in the night air as a soft, spring rain washed the city of Montsimmard clean. Loghain had not argued when she’d asked to open the window after they’d gotten out of the shower, though Thea suspected he probably would not have denied her anything at this point. He knew how much she loved the smell of rain, and how the sound comforted her. They were back in his bed now: her first night in it, and his last. He had not brought much with him when he had gone into exile, and so it would not be difficult to pack up what he had the next morning and get it shipped back to Denerim. To home.

It was nearly three o’clock in the morning, but she was still awake, sitting quietly on the edge of the bed as Loghain ran a gentle hand up and down her back. They were still desperate to touch each other; unwilling except for the briefest of moments to be separated. It had been three long years they had been apart, and both of them had endured more than they would ever really be able to put into words, but neither of them needed to.

“How long have you kept this photo here?” She asked softly, gesturing to the frame on his bedside table.

He propped himself up on his elbow, pressing a series of kisses against her back before he answered. “Years. Well, not that photo specifically.” Loghain sat up and looked over her shoulder, resting his head there as he wrapped his free arm around her waist. “But ever since I…” He stopped, but Thea knew what he was about to say. _Ever since I left_. She shifted so that she could brush a kiss against his cheek.

“It’s alright now, love,” she whispered.

“I know,” he replied, laying back down against the pillows and pulling her close to him. She curled up against his chest, breathing a soft hum as he stroked her hair. “I know, Theadosia. But I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting you like I did.”

“Loghain, please.” She nuzzled her cheek against his shoulder. “I think that if I can manage to forgive you, which obviously I have, you can probably go ahead and let it go.”

“You know it is not that easy,” he protested, but he tilted her head up so that he could kiss her properly. “To answer your question,” he continued when they parted, “I have had that particular photo for about nine months. The one I had before that is currently in my wallet.”

Thea shifted so that she could look at the picture. “That’s right… this was from Cat’s wedding, wasn’t it? I’m wearing my bridesmaid’s dress. Who took this?”

“I think Ven did,” he replied. “She always seems to be the one with the camera, but that is not who sent it to me.”

“Nate?”

Loghain shook his head. “Your cousin.”

“ _Cataline_ sent this?” Thea asked, unable to keep the incredulity from her tone.

“Yes,” he confirmed, wrapping his arm around her waist again as she lay back down beside him. “I think she knew, Theadosia, what was going to happen.”

Thea sighed. “Yes, I think she probably did.”

“I was not expecting her to send it, or anything,” he admitted, his thumb running a pattern up and down her spine in a familiar, comforting gesture. “Nathaniel kept in touch, of course-”

“Yes,” Thea interrupted drily, “I realize that, now.”

“He did not tell you? How exactly is he still breathing?”

She laughed softly despite herself. “No, he did not tell me, so it is lucky he has so much credit built up as my best friend. He knew that you and I were still writing to each other. He knew I missed you desperately, and when the divorce was finalized he knew I wanted to find you; to see if you would be willing to try again. So I suppose _I_ should have known that he would be in touch with you. He has always been protective of me. Nearly as much as you.”

“I am grateful he was there for you, Theadosia,” Loghain murmured against her cheek as he pressed a kiss to it. “But I am also grateful to Cat. She sent the photo, and a letter that simply said, ‘I forgive you.’”

“That does sound like Cat,” Thea smiled. “At least _you_ were forgiven. I am still a little wary every time she makes me tea.”

Loghain gave a small snort of skepticism. “She loves you, Theadosia. I do not see a scenario in which she would not forgive you.”

It had not been easy, those long conversations with her favorite cousin. Thea had been hiding so much for so long, and she knew Cat had been deeply hurt when she realized just how much Thea hadn’t told her, no matter how good her intentions had been in keeping silent. She knew, however, that Thea had suffered plenty for her bad decisions, and that she was still deeply in love with Loghain Mac Tir. It would have been more important to Cat for Thea to be happy than to hold on to any anger she may have felt, even if she had been inclined to do so. Unlikely, given how sweet-natured Cat was.

Thea finally felt her eyelids growing heavy. “I think I may actually be able to get some sleep tonight,” she yawned. She had not felt this peaceful in years. The scents of the rain outside blended seamlessly with those of the man holding her in his arms, and the steady sound of his breath and heartbeat echoed the gentle call of the spring storm. She felt safe, and warm, and _loved_.

“I missed you so much,” she whispered.

“I missed you, Theadosia. More than I will ever be able to say. And I love you.”

She tilted her head up, kissing him one last time before sleep overtook them both.

“I love you.” 


End file.
